


Quiet

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy disobeys his Master and gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

He shoves me down onto the bed, mouth roaming my skin leaving hot wet kisses against my skin and I whine.  
"Sir," I gasp out, his hands pressing against my skin and my plea turns into a whimper.  
He growls, a warm hand splayed against my mouth and his other hand pulls out a scarf, tying it swiftly around my face, the knot large and smooth in my mouth.  
"Be quiet; I'm working right now."  
I nod, face flush under the gag and mumble out a "Sorry, Sir."  
"On the bed," he orders, turning off the microphone for a second. I scramble onto the bed, my feet dangling off the edge, and I wait.  
"Check the box under the bed, puppy. And I don't want to hear a sound," he finishes, turning his back to me and putting on his headphones.  
I nod again, the sound of my breathing just barely audible to my ears and I fumble under the bed, pulling out our box and noticing the slip of paper on top.  
 _"My laptop camera's on. Give me a show, puppy."_  
I smile behind the knot and slowly start taking off my shirt, tossing it to the side and pulling my pants down to my hips, acutely aware of my hands on my body, pressing down against my hipbones. I shudder and glance towards him, watching his back, and let out a soft soft sigh.  
My pants and underwear are off completely now, tossed in a heap near the headboard and I return to rummaging in the box, his letter placed delicately on top of my clothing pile. I pull out a small thick plug, a rubber band around it holding another note in place. Slowly pulling off the band, I read this new note:  
 _"I expect you to use this, puppy. And leave it in."_  
Sending another longing glance towards his back and I straddle the bed, smearing lube on my fingers and I slide the first one in, my gasp muffled by the scarf.  
I watch him pull off a headphone and turn ever so slightly around. And I tremble in anticipation.  
"Come here, puppy." His voice is calm and I shiver, obediently sliding over, fingers slick and sticky.  
"On your knees, ass up. Now."  
I obey, still trembling a little and I let out a muffled yelp as the first smack comes down hard on my ass.  
"Told you to be quiet, didn't I puppy?" he says, still using that calm voice, and punctuating the question with another firm smack.  
I nod and he lets out a low snarl, a hand fisting in my hair and jerking my head up. Pain blossoms and I bite my lip hard to keep myself from moaning.  
"Didn't I?"  
"Y-yes Sir, m sorry Sir," I mumble out from under the gag.  
"You should be. Now get." One last hard smack and he shoves me away from him, putting his headphones back on and turning around.  
I scramble to the plug, relubing my fingers and crack, and, keeping an eye on his broad back, slowly slide my fingers in, biting my lip hard enough to bruise. Letting out a shuddery muffled gasp, I add another finger, stretching myself further until I can take another finger, and by then I'm thrusting against them lost in that sensation of fullness, still biting my lip.  
A snap makes my eyes fly open and he's watching me, his legs spread, a hand between them, little breathy moans escaping his mouth, headphones around his neck.  
I shiver, feeling his eyes on me and slowly start to slide my fingers out, a little muffled whimper coming out of my lips, and I scramble over to the plug, smearing it with as much lube as I can. It slides in easy and I can still hear him, his moaning finally reaching a crescendo and there's a gasp and he's ragged whispering to me.  
"Come here, puppy."  
It's a little awkward, crawling to him, every movement jostling the plug but I manage, sucking his come-soaked fingers into my mouth greedily, his other hand stroking my hair.  
"Good boy," he murmurs, kissing my forehead lovingly. "I got everything done so you can speak now."  
"Th-thank you Sir," I gasp out, voice hoarse and harsh.  
"And you get a treat, even though your Master had to punish you because you didn't stay quiet. But thankfully your little outburst didn't ruin anything."  
He hums contentedly, easing me onto my knees and I feel his finger slide against my wet dripping slit and I let out a low groan, pressing closer to his finger, desperately trying to ease more of him inside me.  
He chuckles, his other hand ruffling my hair and moving down to grip at my shoulder, easing his finger all the way inside and adding another easily.  
The sensation's almost too much to bear and I whine, thrusting against him until finally I come, gushing a torrent of sweet sticky come against his fingers and he laughs, pulling his drenched fingers out and slipping them into my mouth.  
"Such a messy puppy," he murmurs as I greedily suck at his fingers, my eyes closed and I can feel him pull his now-clean fingers out of my mouth and then he pulls me into his lap, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.


End file.
